The Wedding Planner
by deviatedrift
Summary: Norma is a well known wedding planner in Portland. When she has an offer to plan the wedding of a local town Sheriff, things don’t turn out as planned as they are supposed to. AU!
1. The Sheriff and His Fiance

**A/N: So I started this last year and had 6 chapters written before I stopped writing it. I was recently watching a TV show and one episode was about a wedding so it reminded me of this Normero story I had in my drafts! Let me know what you guys think. **

* * *

"Good morning Norma."

"Good morning Aaron. How are you today?"

"I'm great. I actually have something that might interest you. A sheriff and his fiancé are getting married and they reached out for your services. It's in this small town just an hour from here. White Pine Bay."

"Hmm. Why would that interest me?"

"Um _helloooo_? Because he's a Sheriff and even though it's a small town, you'll still probably get more publicity out of it. This can help grow your name."

Norma had been a wedding planner for 5 years. She became one after divorcing her ex husband, Sam Bates. Although they weren't together, she still decided to use her married name. Wedding planning was something that just fell into her lap. A good friend of hers was getting married and she wanted to plan it herself. Norma volunteered to help. The wedding was beautiful and everything turned out perfect. Her friend suggested that wedding planning should be something she should look into. So she did. Ever since then, her business has been growing and she was getting booked more for events.

Aaron had been her assistant for a year, and they were as close as ever. She had planned his wedding when he got married to his husband Carter. They dated for four years before they finally got married, despite all the ill comments and negativity they received for being very young and a gay couple. Aaron was in college studying hospitality management and graduated at the end of the semester. Norma hired him after meeting him though his old job at a catering company. She fell in love with his personality.

"Well send me more of the details through my email. I'm leaving early."

"Leaving early? Have you finally got a date?"

"Hush Aaron." Norma grabbed her purse and keys and headed out of the building her office was held in. She got into her sleek, all black Range Rover and made her way out of the parking lot and onto the open road.

* * *

"Alex! Oh my God come here!"

Alex heard his soon to be wife yelling across their house. He immediately got up with concern and went into the bedroom where she was sitting on their bed with her laptop.

"What happened?"

"That amazing wedding planner I told you about? She wants to do our wedding! Oh my God I can't even believe it!" She got up from the bed and gave him a quick kiss then sat back down afterwards. Alex nodded his head. He didn't even know why that was such a big deal.

Apparently, the wedding planner, Norma Bates, was one of the best event planners in Portland. Alex thought she seemed a bit overrated. Besides, her prices would pretty much drain his savings.

"That's great Natalie." Alex met Natalie through one of his former marine buddies. They had been dating for six months and were getting married in a month. Alex knew he was moving really fast with her. He honestly didn't even know how they got onto this path. One day, she was talking about getting married while they were having dinner and somehow, that turned to Alex asking her if she'd marry him and she said yes in a heartbeat.

"Honey this is so great. This woman's work is so amazing. She will drive down here tomorrow to meet us. Can you call in to work?"

"I can't just call in like that Nat... I'm the Sheriff of this town. I have so many-"

"Oh it'll be fine! It's not like you do much of anything now a days," she cut in.

Alex frowned at her. She had a habit of making it seem like his job was so easy and he hated that. Being Sheriff of a small town ran by drugs was no joke. He tried his damnedest to keep everything in place. It was bad enough that he was caught in the middle of everything.

"I have shit to do tomorrow."

Natalie looked up when she noticed Alex's attitude. He had his back turned and was removing his Sheriff's shirt. She got back up from the bed and walked over to him and hugged him from behind. She rubbed her hands over his bare chest and kissed the back of his shoulder. Alex closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alex please? I really want you to meet her with me. It's not just my wedding. It's yours too. Just tell your deputies that you're taking the day off. You can even keep your phone on just in case they really need you." She leaned up to kiss the side of his neck and slid her hands down to his waist. "And if they do need you, you can go. I won't fight you about it. Just take one day off. For me." Her hand eventually reached his semi erection though his pants and she rubbed at him slowly.

Alex moaned, causing Natalie to smirk. He turned around and lifted her up and threw her onto the bed. "Fine. You get your wish."

* * *

It was about 8 pm and Norma was leaving the grocery store. Once she was in her car, she connected her phone to her car's blue tooth and dialed Aaron's number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, do you think that sauce you told me about will work with steak? I think I'm gonna' try that tonight."

"Yeap, it will. Trust me, you'll get addicted. I'm glad you called actually. I need to run your schedule by you for tomorrow. You have to go to that florist at 9 am to go pick out some flowers for The Griffins. At noon, you have to go make sure the venue is ready to be set up over the weekend. Then later at 4, you have to meet with The Sheriff we talked about and his fiance."

Norma nodded her head as she listened to Aaron. "Sounds good. Thank you Aaron. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night."

The call ended and Norma finally made it home. She lived in a nice loft at the edge of the city. She took her elevator up to her floor and entered her home. Once she got in, she made her way to the bedroom and stripped herself of her clothes in order to hop in the shower and afterwards made herself dinner.

* * *

Alex sat in a fairly large restaurant impatiently with his fiance. "How long is this going to take?" Alex asked Natalie.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Alex does it matter? This is a big step in _our _lives. You should be just excited as me. So stop."

Alex sighed and shook his head. He didn't even really want a big wedding. He was fine with going to the courthouse, but he knew he should give his fiancé what she wanted. Alex looked towards the door and his breath caught his throat. In walked a beautiful woman with short blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She had on a fitted black skirt, a deep red blouse along with shiny black heels. She was intriguing. Alex noticed she was walking over to them.

"Hi, Natalie and Alex?" the woman asked. Alex couldn't help but stare at her. Natalie stood up from her seat, nudging Alex to do the same.

"Yes! That's us. It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Bates."

"Likewise. My assistant sent me a picture of you guys this morning. You're quite the couple. Shall we?"

Natalie sat back down with Alex. Norma sat across from them and pulled out a thick portfolio.

"I'm glad you two decided to reach out to me. I'm really excited to plan your wedding for you." Norma smiled and Alex almost faltered. _Wait what?_ Alex surprised himself. He couldn't believe he was admiring another woman right in front of his fiancé, even if they didn't notice it. He took a sip of his water to cool his body. He had to get himself together.

"We're so happy you had time for us. I looked at your website and you are just so amazing! I couldn't believe it when your assistant emailed me last night." Natalie looked at Alex and smiled. Norma took in the couple. Natalie seemed like a sweet woman. Norma could tell she was excited to be marrying the man next to her. The Sheriff seemed very stoic. He still had yet to say something, which peaked Norma's interest. She wondered where his excitement was.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you to say. I actually brought some photos of the venues I had in mind. I did some research of this town before coming here. Now, are you interested in an outdoor wedding or do you want the whole thing inside?"

"We're more pulled towards an outdoor one. It's spring so I think the weather is nice for it." Natalie answered.

"Great." Norma opened her portfolio and showed the couple some pictures. "This place here is something I think will suit you both. There's a lake surrounding the area. So you'll be married at this altar right here," she pointed at the picture. Alex looked at her hands, taking in every detail. "And your guest will be seated at these chairs. Once you're married, the rest of the reception will take place inside this building right next door. Your guest will only have to walk a few feet." Norma switched the pictures in order to show them the inside of the building. "And I was thinking that you two will be seated at a table in the front of the room while you and your guest are eating and dancing. It also has a direct view of the lake since the whole building is covered by windows."

"Oh my God," Natalie placed her hands over her chest in awe. "It's beautiful! I don't even need to see any other venues. This one is perfect. What do you think honey?" she turned to Alex to wait for an answer.

"How much will all of this cost?" he finally spoke. Norma gazed at him.

"Well it all depends Alex. You have to take into account the music, the food, the invitations, flowers and decorations, catering, rentals, and if you want your wedding photographed and if you want it to be videod. It'll be between 15 to 25 thousand. But it's all worth the cost."

"All that for just a one day thing?"

"Alex! This isn't just a 'one day thing.' This is our wedding! We're only getting married once. Why not make the best of it?"

Norma nodded her head and looked at the Sheriff. She didn't like how he just referred to his wedding as a one day thing. Norma thought weddings were beautiful. It was a time you shared with your soulmate and family members. If they hired her, she could tell he would be a handful. A part of her was actually up for that challenge.

Alex looked at his fiancé and let out a sigh. He nodded his head at her. "Okay. We'll do it then."

Natalie leaned over and kissed him soundly on the lips. Norma smiled. "Oh Alex you just made me the happiest woman on earth. Looks like we're sold on your service Mrs. Bates."

"Just call me Norma."

"Norma. Okay." Natalie looked at Norma's hands as she was putting away her portfolio. "You're not married?"

Alex looked quickly at his fiancé, surprised by her nosiness. She noticed his look and just shrugged and waited for Norma to answer. Norma finally looked up after putting the portfolio in her bag and smiled at them.

"I'm divorced actually."

"Really? How'd you get into this business? If you don't mind me asking."

"I started doing this after my divorce. It kind of just fell upon me. I enjoy what I do very much. I like to see people's happiness." Alex listened to her with interest. He already had noticed that Norma wasn't wearing a wedding ring. It actually shocked him.

"That's great to hear. Well thank you for driving here to meet with us. We really appreciate it and we're excited for what you will do for us."

"It's my pleasure really." Norma stood up to leave and Natalie and Alex told her goodbye.

"She is so amazing. I'm so happy," Natalie complimented. Alex got a call from the station and told Natalie that he needed to go. He drove them back home to drop her off and he made his way to the station. Alex's mind felt really occupied. That Norma woman made him feel a certain type of way. He couldn't pinpoint it. Was it because he found her attractive? Usually, Alex would feel guilty for finding another woman attractive other than the woman who was supposed to be taking his last name, but oddly enough, he didn't. It wasn't like he was trying to pursue the woman. He can't help if his brain thought someone was attractive. He loved Natalie. At least he thought he did. They hadn't really known each other that long.

But he had to love her right? He was marrying her. That had to mean something. Alex decided to bury himself in work for the rest of the evening to get his mind off things.


	2. Why Am I Getting Married?

**A/N: You guys are so supportive. I love you all! Make sure you read the third chapter I posted along with this one :)**

* * *

Alex was in his office finishing the paperwork from the day before. He felt like he had so much on his plate. Recently, the DEA had contacted him about the drug trade that was going on in his town. Alex tried his best to cover up his knowledge of what was happening. It seemed to work for the moment, but who knows how long that will last? His phone rang and he looked at it to see Natalie's name.

"Hey."

"Hey honey. Watcha doing?

Alex rubbed his hand down his face. Natalie did this everyday. She called him while he was at work asking him what he was doing. It kind of annoyed him if he was being honest. She was extremely clingy. In the beginning of their relationship, he thought it was just a phase so he didn't mind it so much. Now, even six months later, she was still trying to keep tabs on every single thing he was doing 24/7.

"I'm working."

"Well duh. I mean what are you doing exactly?"

He sighed again, but not loud enough for her to hear it. "Nat I need to get back to work. Did you need anything?"

"No. I just wanted to talk."

"I will see you tonight."

"Well what do you want for dinner baby?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want."

"Ugh. You never give me suggestions. Do you even like my cooking? Is that what it is? Is it not good enough? What's wrong with it?"

Alex rolled his eyes. Natalie loved to talk, something else that he found bothered him at times. She would go on and on and on. He had to switch their phone plan to unlimited talk and text since she would use all of their shared minutes by talking to her friends or anyone that would listen to her.

"Nothing is wrong with your cooking Nat. I'm just saying I don't really mind if you cook tonight. I can pick us up some take out."

"Fine. Bring me Chinese."

"Alright. Bye." Alex hung up and groaned. A few hours had passed. He started back on his paperwork and was looking through his laptop when he saw an email from Norma Bates. He clicked on it immediately and read it.

**Hello Alex,**

**Just wanted to send you a list of the things that will be included in your wedding. I also attached the prices of everything so it's easier to break down exactly what you and Natalie will be paying for. I also sent this same list to Natalie. I hope everything works out. **

**Best of love,**

**Norma Bates**

Alex clicked on the word document that had a very detailed list of the things Norma planned on doing for his wedding. He was impressed. The ceremony would be expensive, but Norma seemed to have put together a pretty good list. He decided to google her. The first thing he found was her website. Her picture was on the home page. She had photos of the weddings she did and she even had a bio about herself that Alex read through. A knock on his door interrupted him.

"Hey Sheriff, you know it's past 7. You heading home soon?" Regina, the receptionist asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Regina."

She nodded and closed his door. Alex guessed that Natalie had called the station to tell Regina to remind Alex that he needs to be on his way home by 7. That was also something she did everyday he went to work. She had him on a timer. He grabbed his keys and phone and headed out of the station. He made sure to stop by the local Chinese restaurant to pick up something to go for him and Natalie. Alex finally arrived home and was greeted by Natalie at the door.

"Alex you're home!" She kissed him on the lips and gave him a hug. "And you remembered to get the take out." She grabbed the bag from him and went to the kitchen table to open the containers. Alex removed his jacket and sat down with his fiancé.

"Norma's coming down again this weekend. She will show us the venue in person," she informed.

"Okay."

"And I want to go to the bridal shop in the city to look at some dresses. I think we need to get a move on things Alex. Our wedding is in a month. We don't have anything ready. I'm just grateful Norma took us last minute. She'll have to work so hard to put together a wedding in this time frame. You need to learn to stop waiting last minute on things."

_This shit again_... Alex thought. She had another habit of scolding him like a child. That's probably the one thing he disliked the most about Natalie. She always had to comment about something he did. "That's fine," he replied and started to eat his food.

"What do you think of Norma?"

Alex glanced at Natalie quickly. "What do you mean?"

"I just find it a little weird that she's a wedding planner and she's not even married herself."

"She was married before."

"That's not the same as being currently married. I don't know. She seems like she knows what she's doing. I'll give her that."

Alex agreed with the last part of Natalie's statement. Norma Bates seemed like a well put together woman. She was probably flawless. Alex and Natalie finished their meal and retreated inside their bedroom. He had just gotten out of the shower and saw Natalie sitting in bed with a thin strapped tank top and her panties and he could see that she was wearing no bra as well. Sex with Natalie was... okay. It wasn't mind blowing. It was good enough. The bed creaked as he climbed into his side and laid on his back while Natalie was reading a book with her glasses on. Alex wrapped an arm around her waist, which granted him a smile from his fiancé. She closed her book and turned to face him.

"I can't wait to spend my life with you Alex," she confessed. He kissed her nose and eventually made his way to her neck.

* * *

"Norma the Griffins called. They are discontinuing your service. They said they found someone cheaper," Aaron informed Norma as she arrived into her office. Norma had a cup of coffee in her hand and set it down once she heard what Aaron said.

"After all the ridiculous requests that woman made? She was lucky I was even willing to do her fantasy made up wedding. Whoever she found will do a crappy job," Norma sighed. This wasn't the first time a client changed their mind about her services last minute.

"I know right? I mean, who the hell really wants a lion at their wedding to take pictures with the guest? This bitch thought she was Queen Sheba or something."

"Well, looks like all my focus will be on the Romeros."

"How'd the meeting go with them by the way?"

"It was good. The woman, Natalie, she was really excited. The Sheriff on the other hand..."

"Ohhh spill."

"He just seemed... so distant from her. His demeanor was just rude. I could tell he was not interested in anything I showed them at all. I kinda' feel bad for his fiancé. She seemed blind to how he truly felt."

"Wow, you really know how to read people huh," Aaron commented. Norma shrugged and went to her office. She kicked off her heels and plopped down into her chair. Norma could work from home most of the time if she really wanted, but she liked being out in the city in her own office. She decided to personally call Natalie to see if she was still available to meet this Saturday for the venue showing. Usually, this would be Aaron's doing, but Norma decided she might as well do it herself.

"Hello?"

"Hi Natalie. It's Norma."

"Norma! How are you? What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm great thank you. I actually am calling to see if we're still a go for this Saturday. I want you to see the venue in person so you'll get a feel to how everything will go."

"Yes! My fiancé and I will meet you there. We can't wait to see it!"

"I'm glad to hear that. I will see you soon. Take care." Natalie bid Norma goodbye and hung up. Norma dialed up her connections that she used for her events. She spent most of her day at the office. When 5 pm came, Aaron and Norma locked up the office and headed down to the parking lot. They told each other good bye and headed in opposite directions in their cars.

* * *

_Saturday, 11:30 AM ..._

"Alex! Can you please just match your socks! It's going to drive me crazy!"

"Natalie they're on my feet, not yours. You can't even see my socks so why does it matter if they match? At least they're clean!"

"Ugh! That's not the point!" Natalie crossed her arms across her chest as she looked at Alex. Alex pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. This woman...

"I'm going to the car." Alex grabbed his car keys and made his way out the door. Five minutes later, Natalie got in and handed him a pair of socks.

"Seriously Nat? You had to find me matching socks?"

"Yes! I did. I don't see why you can't match them yourself. You are not a child Alex."

"I didn't ask you to match my damn socks!"

"Well I did! So just be grateful!"

Alex sighed and started the car. They drive 30 minutes to the wedding venue in complete silence. Alex caught Natalie glancing at him from time to time, but never gave her any attention. This was something they did regularly. Fight and not say anything to the other until it was forgotten about. They arrived at the venue and Natalie jumped out of the car, slamming the door once she was out. Alex groaned loudly and stepped out as well.

Norma was inside on the phone with her assistant Aaron when Natalie and Alex walked in. The couple walked over to her.

"Hello." Natalie called out.

Norma turned around and got off the phone. "Hi Natalie. Alex. Glad you guys could make it today." She shook Natalie's hand then Alex's. Alex noticed how soft and smooth her dainty hands were.

"Yes. I couldn't wait to get here. This one has been driving me crazy all day." Natalie chuckled and Alex rolled his eyes. Norma looked between the two and smiled.

"Well let's start outside."

It was sunny and cool that day. The venue's outdoors was covered in healthy green grass. The lake surrounded the area. Norma walked Alex and Natalie to the altar where they would be married at. They had yet to set up the entire thing, but Norma explained in detail how it would be aligned. Afterwards, they walked into the building where the reception would be held. The room was very large. Norma told them how she would decorate it for them. Alex couldn't help but admire the woman. She answered every single one of Natalie's question. She asked them did they like what she planned for them. She was just genuine and caring.

"Alex I would love to hear your input." Norma stated, breaking Alex from his daze.

He cleared his throat. "Uhh.. I think everything's good. Yeah. It's good."

"Okay," Norma replied. She looked at Alex. He was hard book to read. She couldn't figure him out, which aslo made her find him a little bit more interesting despite how uninvolved he could be.

"Norma I can't thank you enough. I am so thankful that you're doing this in such little time. I know it's not normal for people to plan their wedding as fast as we are trying to. Alex here just has a bad habit of waiting last minute on everything. I still can't believe you accepted to do this."

Alex rolled his eyes again for what seemed like the 50th time that day. Natalie had been getting on his nerves all day. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at his fiancé. Something deep within him told him he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be marrying this woman this quick. Sure, Natalie was beautiful and she was good-natured. But Alex knew he was just settling. He honestly had no idea why he was even doing this.

"Actually Natalie. About that, I've been trying my best to figure out how I can get your wedding together in a month, and it's just impossible. I will need more time. Usually, this could be done if you already paid for a venue, vendors, and everything. But since I'm going to be having to find all of that, you won't be ready to marry until about 3 months from now..."

Natalie's mouth dropped. "Oh... But I thought your job was to make things happen."

"It is Natalie. But we have to be realistic. 3 months is the best time frame you can get. You have to take into account that you have nothing ready or planned. I want your wedding to be perfect."

Natalie let out a frustrated sigh. Alex already knew them getting married in a month wasn't happening, he just didn't want to burst Natalie's bubble. She could have a child like mind at times. This is why he kept suggesting them going to the court house if she really wanted to get married as soon as possible, but Natalie wanted a big event.

"Well... fine," Natalie said.

Norma nodded her head and looked at Alex. He was getting lost in her blue eyes already. "So tell us what we need to do." Natalie spoke again.

"Well first, we'll need to start disbursing out the payments to the vendors and everything else. You can do 40 percent upfront, then as we go along, you'll make payments. You'll then have 50 days after your wedding to make your final payments. Did you take a look at the list I emailed you?"

"Yes I did, so 40 percent of 23,340 is how much?"

"9,336."

Alex clenched his jaw. That was literally all of his savings. He had been saving his money for years, and now it would all be blown on this wedding that he wasn't even sure he fully wanted. Natalie's parents offered to help pay for most of it though, but Alex still felt he had to contribute some part to it.

"Okay. Alex do you have your check book?" Natalie asked. Alex looked to his fiancé with annoyance. She was just willing to hand away his money. Technically, it'll be their money, but Alex didn't necessarily feel that way yet. Natalie didn't work. She usually was out with her friends and engaging in hobbies like reading and painting.

"No, It's at the house."

Natalie frowned at him and turned to Norma. "We'll get that to you tomorrow Norma."

"That's fine. Well if you don't have anymore questions, I think we can leave here." Norma definitely noticed Alex's hesitation. She tried her best to get the lowest price she could for them.

Alex, Natalie, and Norma walked back to the parking lot where their cars where. Norma told them good bye and got inside of her Range Rover and drove off.

"Ugh. I really thought she'd be able to get our wedding together for next month."

"I already told you that was impossible."

"I know you did Alex. I just thought!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I'm not yelling!" Natalie yelled. She strolled to Alex's SUV and got in. Alex did the same and drove them home. Once they were home, Natalie retreated straight to the bedroom while Alex grabbed a bottle of scotch from the kitchen cabinet and went into the living room. It wasn't even 5 pm yet, but he needed a drink.

* * *

Norma made it back to her office. Aaron was sitting at the front desk on the computer. He looked up once he seen her walk in.

"How'd it go?"

"It was good I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well I told Natalie that her wedding wouldn't be happening in a month like she wanted."

"Oh, how'd she take that."

"Well she made a comment about how I'm supposed to get things done. But she eventually just said fine." Norma walked over to the black leather couch that was in the middle of the office and laid down on it, kicking her heels off in the process.

"She's one of those huh."

"Yes. And the Sheriff, Alex. He's just so... mysterious."

"Mysterious? What makes you say that?"

"He doesn't say too much of anything. I was talking to his fiancé basically the whole time. I have no idea how he really feels about the venue or anything. Only thing he really asked me was about the prices, which is understandable. But... I don't know... I just wish he'd say something more. I would love to hear more of his opinion."

"Hmmm." Aaron hummed.

"What?" Norma looked at him. He got up from his desk and sat at the edge of the couch Norma was still laying on.

"Is he handsome?"

Norma squinted her eyes at him. "Why Aaron? You are married."

"I know Norma. I'm just wondering."

"Well yes. He is actually." Norma thought about the Sheriff. His strong, cut jawline and long beautiful eyelashes. She had been discretely looking at his facial features when he and his fiancé weren't paying attention. He was very handsome.

"Norma, you have to stay professional."

"Aaron I am not some home wrecker."

"I know you're not. I would never call you that. I mean... I don't know. I just never heard of you caring that much that the soon to be husband doesn't seem interested."

"I've always cared what the groom thinks. It'll be his wedding as well."

Aaron shrugged. "He sounds interesting though. I kind of want to meet him now."

"Maybe I'll take you on our next meeting."

"Great." Aaron walked back to his desk when his phone was ringing. It was his husband Carter calling. Norma went into her personal office and started looking at some things to finalize the vendors for the Alex's and Natalie's wedding. It was 6:40 pm when Norma decided to head home. Aaron had left an hour ago. Norma locked up the office and headed home. Once, she was home, she took a shower and got in bed. She decided she would just go to sleep early.

* * *

The next day ...

Alex was at the station when his receptionist, Regina knocked on his door. Alex granted her entrance and she informed him that he had a call at the Arcanum Club that he needed to check out. Alex grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the station. As he was walking to his SUV, he spotted his fiancé Natalie talking to his deputy, Zack Shelby. They seemed to be having a friendly, somewhat intimate conversation. This caused Alex to walk over to them. He had never seen Natalie interact with Zack that way.

"Hey," Alex said once he was in their presence.

Natalie jumped from Alex's voice and Zack quickly turned around. Alex noticed that Zack had his hand on Natalie's arm before he removed it. Alex looked back and forth between them.

"Alex. Hi honey. I was just stopping by to bring you some lunch," Natalie handed Alex a bag that she was holding and he thanked her.

"Thanks Nat. I'll eat it as soon as I get back,"

"You got a call?" Zack asked.

Alex nodded and stared at the young man. Natalie stood there awkwardly.

"Well I guess I should get back to Kate's house. I'll see you at home." Natalie kissed Alex on the cheek and walked to her own car.

Zack watched Natalie walk away and turned to Alex. "Mind if I ride along?"

"Let's go."

Alex and Zack got into the SUV and started driving to the Arcanum Club. Zack had been working at the station as a deputy for about 6 months, around the time he had met Natalie. They did ride along with one another occasionally, however, Alex always felt like he was babysitting Zack since they had a big age difference.

"How do you know Natalie?" Alex decided to ask.

"Huh? Oh... I met her when she came to the station for the first time. You don't remember?"

Alex nodded. He did remember introducing Natalie to his staff at the station. However, he wasn't aware of how well Natalie got to know Zack. He had never seen them talking alone before until a few minutes ago.

"Yeah I remember."

"Yeah." Zack responded.

Alex and Zack arrived at the Arcanum Club. Apparently, one of the girls that was working at the club called the police because one of the men had been physically abusing the girls there. Alex told all the men to go home and that the party was over. He took statements from several of the girls which took hours. Afterwards, he dropped Zack back off at the station and made his way home. Natalie was in the kitchen cooking lasagna.

"Hey Nat."

"Hey honey. How was work? Did you eat the lunch I brought for you?"

"Yeah I did. It was good thank you." Alex sat at the kitchen table while she was pulling the lasagna out the oven.

"You're welcome baby." Natalie set up their plates and sat down at the table. They ate mostly in silence before Natalie spoke again.

"I called Norma today. I told her you would drive down to Portland tomorrow to bring her that check."

Alex paused in the middle of his bite. "Why? You know I work tomorrow Natalie. Can't you do it?"

"I have to meet with Kate and the girls tomorrow. We are shopping for my wedding dress and their bridesmaids dresses."

"Well you can drop it off while you do that."

"Alex I won't have time! Just drop it off for me will you?" Natalie got up and grabbed her and Alex's plate, throwing it in the sink. Alex was stunned. He wasn't even done with his dinner. He got up and stood directly in front of her so she couldn't move past him.

"Why the hell have you been so moody lately? What's going on with you?"

Natalie looked at him and sighed. She folded her arms across her chest. "Must be the hormones."

"Hormones?"

"I'm pregnant Alex."

Alex stepped back a few feet. _Pregnant_? he thought. Natalie was on birth control as far as he knew.

"How?"

"Does it matter how?"

"You're on birth control."

"I missed a couple days?"

"You missed a couple days?" He mimicked.

"Yes. I think. I mean it doesn't matter. I'm pregnant so there..."

Alex didn't know how to feel. This was big news for him. He wasn't sure if he should be happy, worried, or upset. Of course he should be happy, but he didn't feel that way initially.

"Alex? Say something."

"Uh... Well. Okay."

"That's it!?"

"Natalie I don't know what you expect. You know I don't want kids. That's why you were on birth control."

"Hey don't put this all on me!" she yelled, brushing past him and into the bedroom. He followed after.

"I'm not putting it all on you. I'm just saying that-"

"What? I have to take these dumb pills just because you don't want kids!?"

"Natalie it was a mutual agreement. I would never force you to take them. You said you didn't mind it. I told you I could have used a cond-"

"Who the hell wants to fuck their fiancé all the time with a condom? You know you wouldn't have wanted that Alex!"

Alex ran his hands through his hair in frustration. This was just turning into another one of their stupid fights.

"How long have you known?" Alex asked.

Natalie was silent before finally answering. "I found out 2 months ago."

"Is this why you been trying to get married so fast?"

Natalie frowned at his audacity. "No! You think I'm trying to trap you? I want to get married because I love you. Do you even love me Alex?"

"Yes I do Nat. I just don't get why you waited 2 months to tell me you're pregnant."

"Because I know you don't want kids..."

Alex sighed and shook his head. He then walked up to her and held her. She cried into his arms and he kissed her forehead.

"It's gonna' be alright. I'm sorry for how I reacted."

Natalie held him tighter and Alex stayed there with her until she stopped crying. Having a baby wasn't something Alex was prepared for, but he would figure it out.


	3. Her Beauty

Norma was checking her email through her phone when she received a text message. It was from Natalie.

_Hi Norma. Alex will be driving to your office to drop off the check. Talk to you soon!_

Norma texted her a thanks in reply and placed her phone down on her desk. She basically had everything in order with the vendors and venue. She just needed to get the money from The Romeros in order to start fulfilling the process. A few hours had passed by before Aaron knocked on her office door telling her she had a visitor. Norma walked out of her office to see the Sheriff himself standing there. She walked up to him smiling.

"Hi Alex. Thanks for driving down."

"Yeah... It's no problem."

"Come to my office."

Norma lead Alex into her office. Before closing the door, she caught Aaron raising his eyebrows playfully at her. She shook her head at him and closed the door. She walked around her desk and sat down. Alex took a seat right in front of her desk.

"Here you are." Alex handed her the check he had in his hand the entire time. Norma took it from him and looked at it.

"Thanks Alex. Now we can finally get a move in on things."

Alex nodded his head and looked around Norma's office. Norma watched him. She found Alex to be cryptic. They didn't speak that much before. She kind of wished he would give her more opinions so she could make his wedding more enjoyable for him. However, she could just tell he wasn't really that interested in the whole marriage ceremony. She could tell he would rather just take it to a court house.

"How's Natalie?"

Alex finally looked back at Norma, her blue eyes stared directly at him. "She's good."

"Well, do you have anything you need to do today? If not, I'd like to introduce you to a few people who will be a part of your wedding. You know, the DJ, the staff that will be helping at the reception, the photographer, and whoever else is available."

"Uh... Sure, yeah. Okay." He agreed, not really sure why he did. He knew he had to go into work later today and if he hung around Norma, he'd be going in late.

Norma smiled and got up from her seat. She grabbed her purse that was underneath her desk and walked out of her office with Alex in tow.

"Aaron we'll be back later."

"Okay Mrs. Bates." Aaron smirked at her.

"We'll take my car." Norma announced. Alex followed her to her Range Rover and got in once she did. They made their way out of the parking lot and pulled out onto the road. Alex felt a little uncomfortable being in her car with her, alone, without Natalie. Natalie did most of the talking when it came to Norma. Alex didn't know if he should make conversation or just ride in silence. He decided he would let her make that decision. If she wanted to talk, she would have to initiate it.

"So how long have you been a Sheriff?"

Alex glanced at her for a moment before answering. He was surprised she was asking questions about him personally and not about him and his fiancé together.

"About 3 years."

"Have you lived in White Pine Bay your whole life?" Norma asked while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah. I went to the marines after I graduated high school. I came back once I was done with that. Marines helped me get into this criminal justice program. Then I worked as a deputy and got elected Sheriff."

Norma nodded her head. "How do you like that?"

"Being a Sheriff? It has it's pros and cons to be honest."

"Yeah I can imagine."

"What about you? I know you said this career just fell into your lap."

Norma smiled at his remembrance. She didn't know if he even listened to anything she said ever since she met him. "Yes. I'm glad it did. I couldn't imagine doing anything else."

"So... how long were you married before divorcing?"

Norma raised a brow at his question. "I was married for 8 years."

"Wow. So do you have kids?"

"No. We didn't have any."

Alex nodded and decided not to pry anymore. He noticed a shift in her body language. She became more tense. They finally arrived at their destination. Norma introduced Alex to the people who would be providing the food and beverages for his wedding. They gave him samples of some food to see what he would like. Afterwards, they drove to meet the DJ and the photographer. They meetings went well and Norma and Alex were driving back to Norma's office. It was almost 4 pm by the time they got back. Norma parked next to Alex's SUV.

"So what do you think Alex?"

Alex looked at Norma. _Those eyes. _He thought they were so beautiful. He had never seen anyone with eyes like that. He was amazed by them.

"I think everything is good. You're pretty good at what you do."

"I know. But thank you." Norma smiled, making Alex grin a little too. Norma stood there still smiling at him and brushed her hair behind her ear, as if she was becoming shy all of a sudden. Alex found it... cute. Yeah. She was cute. _Shit, _he thought, once again scolding himself for his admiration of this woman.

"I guess I should get to work now." Alex pulled out his phone from his pocket to see if he had a missed call from Natalie. He was surprised when he didn't. Not even a text. _Must still be mad, _he thought. Norma watched him walk over to his SUV and drive away. She called Aaron as she was making her own way home.

"Evening Norma." Aaron greeted as he answered her call.

"Hey, were you able to rearrange that list I asked you about?"

"Sure did. So the Sheriff, pretty cute."

Norma shrugged as if Aaron could see her. "Your point?"

"And he is _sooooo_ stoic. I see what you mean now. He seems kind of bad ass though."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm. It's getting late. What are you plans tonight?"

"I think I'm just gonna' go home."

"REALLY? Norma you should come to the bar with me so we can find you a date. You need to find a cute guy to release all that tension."

Norma rolled her eyes. "On a Monday? I'll have to pass on that. I will talk to you tomorrow. Enjoy your night Aaron."

They both hung up and Norma finally arrived home. She showered and changed into one of her thin nighties and put on her long blue robe over it. She went into her living room and started cooking baked chicken and green beans for herself. She could get lonely sometimes. After her divorce with Sam, she never dated anyone long enough for it to be considered serious. No one had genuinely sparked her interest. She didn't have any kids neither, so that was also an unfortunate thing. She would love to have kids some day. She was 30. Maybe she could still have a chance at that. She just wanted to meet the right person first. After eating her dinner, she watched an old movie and fell asleep on her couch eventually.

* * *

"Afternoon Sheriff."

Alex looked up to see Zack Shelby sticking his head in his doorway.

"What do you need Zack?"

"Need your signature on this over time form."

Alex took the paper from Zack and signed his name quickly and practically threw it back at Zack.

"Thanks... You alright?" the deputy wondered.

Alex sighed and turned around in his chair. "I'm just stressed. I'm trying to get the DEA off my ass, trying to plan this wedding. Nat's pregnant. I'm just-"

"Wait what?"

"What?"

"Natalie's pregnant?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, told me the other night." Alex watched as Zack's eyes widened. He squinted at his reaction. Zack cleared his throat and quickly got himself together.

"Uhhh. Congrats man. That's great."

"Yeah..." Alex ignored the reaction Zack had for the time being.

"Well... Guess I'll get out of your hair. Good luck with everything." Zack exited Alex's office. For the rest of the day, he finished up on some paperwork. It was going pretty slow at the office that day. Alex could have left early, but he honestly didn't know if he wanted to be around Natalie. They hadn't been speaking that much every since she told him that she was pregnant. Alex guessed she was still extremely upset about the way he reacted. He could understand though. No woman would want their soon to be husband to be upset about them being pregnant. Alex was just really stunned. Natalie was never one to forget things. How could she forget to take her pills?

He stayed at the station until his shift ended and went home. Her car wasn't outside, so Alex assumed she was at her friend's house. He took the time to enjoy being alone in his house. After 10 pm hit, Alex went ahead and called his fiancé. She hadn't called him all day, which was odd.

The phone rung 3 times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Where are you?"

"At Kate's. Why?"

"Why? Because I haven't heard from you all day so I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It's 10."

"Oh... Well I'll be home soon."

"Okay." Natalie hung up before Alex could say anything else. He thought it was weird that she would be at Kate's house this late, since Kate had kids and a husband. She never stayed over that long. He waited until Natalie got home, which was around 11:30. She walked into the front door and Alex was sitting in his chair. She turned on the light to see him looking at her. She jumped in fear.

"Alex! Are you crazy!? Don't do that." Natalie stared at him and eventually walked to the bedroom. Alex followed behind her, closing the door once they both were in the room.

"Where have you been?"

"I already told you." She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Nat, I really don't care that you've been gone, I just don't like when you lie."

"You think I'm lying? Why would I lie!?"

"I don't know why you're lying. I'm a Sheriff. I can read you. And you are lying."

Natalie scoffed and went into their adjoining bathroom and slammed the door shut. Alex paced the room. She was pissing him off. She'd been pissing him off everyday for the past few months. They fought every _single_ day. It was driving Alex crazy. He opened his bedroom door and went into the guest bedroom of his house. He decided he would sleep there tonight.

* * *

_A week later_

Norma was just coming back from lunch with Aaron. They stopped by this deli around the corner from the office. Aaron told her she had another couple interested in her and they talked more about it. That's when Norma realized she hadn't spoken to Alex or Natalie in about a week. She decided she needed to check up on them to see how things where going, and if they were still okay with the pace of things for their wedding. She contemplated for a bit who to call. She decided to dial Alex.

"Romero."

"Hey. It's Norma Bates."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't look at my phone. I just kinda' answered it."

"It's fine. How are things going? Has Natalie finally found a dress?"

"I don't know actually."

"Oh?" Norma thought that was odd. "Well I was planning on coming down there for a few days to start putting things in order. Great news actually, since everything has been going surprisingly smooth, you and Natalie can get married sooner than I thought. Maybe in the next 3 weeks or so. That is if she finds a dress." Norma was smiling on the other line, waiting for Alex's reply.

"That's great," he said. Norma's smile fell. She could sense his tone. He didn't seem nearly as excited, but what was she even expecting? This man didn't seem excited about anything in his life and she just met him. A part of her wanted to know what was going on with him. Why was he acting this way? She wished to know more about this stoic Sheriff from this small town if she was being honest with herself.

"Yeah... Well, I'll be sure to pass that message onto Natalie. I just wanted you to know as well. I can meet up with you two tomorrow morning, and we can do like a rehearsal for your ceremony and reception. If you're available of course."

"Well, I work, and Natalie has errands to run in the morning..." Alex was silent for a bit before he spoke again. "But I can just go into work later and meet up with you. We'll have to push rehearsals back another day though when Nat can come." Alex surprised himself with his answer. Usually, when Natalie asked him to take off work to do something, he always emphasized how he was the Sheriff and couldn't just take off whenever. He could actually, he just didn't want to.

"That's perfectly fine. I'll see you tomorrow then Alex." They hung up and Norma sat her phone back down on her desk. She was excited for tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow finally came and Alex was up and early to meet up with Norma. Natalie had already left before Alex woke up. He didn't pay any mind to it. He drove to the venue Norma planned to have their wedding at. She was already there when he pulled up and was talking to a woman and a man. Alex got out of his SUV and walked up to them. Norma had her back turned towards him, and he couldn't help but eye her. She had on white loose blouse tucked into a navy blue fitted skirt that ended right above her knees. Her shape was nice. _Get yourself together, _he said to himself.

"Hey." Alex said. Norma turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello Alex. This is Sandra and David. They'll be here to help coordinate your reception."

Alex shook their hands and turned his attention back to Norma.

"I know you said Natalie couldn't make it, but I still want you to get a feel of how the reception will go." Norma walked Alex to the altar that he was supposed to be getting married. It still had yet to be decorated. He felt... strange. He would standing at that altar waiting for Natalie to walk down the aisle. _Natalie_.

"So, I need to know who's gonna' be your ring bearer, your bridesmaids, groomsmen, and all that good stuff. They'll have to practice too."

"Um... I don't know, I know Nat has bridesmaids but I'm not exactly sure who. I don't know who the ring bearer will be either. I don't think I'll have any groomsmen." Alex felt his face turning red with embarrassment. Why did he even come to meet Norma? He barely had any idea of what was going on or who was supposed to be involved in his wedding. He had to look away from her.

"That's okay. We have time to figure that out. At least you know who the bride will be." Norma joked. Alex chuckled, still trying to recover from the embarrassment he felt.

"Well, let me at least show you where you'll be standing," Norma suggested. She grabbed onto Alex's arm and moved him to the end of the altar. She told David to stand a few feet behind Alex and told Sandra to stand facing the left side of Alex as if she was the priest that would be marrying him. Norma then grabbed a hold of his hands and stood directly in front of him. Alex's breathing quickened.

"So, this is how you'll be set up. If you do have groomsmen, they will behind you, but it's alright if you don't. Natalie's bridesmaids will be behind her, so they'll be facing you. Natalie will walk down this aisle and come up to you and hold your hands. The priest will speak a few words, if you and Nat have vows you want to say, you'll do that too. Then, you'll say I do. Kiss. And you'll be married." She let his hands go and Alex immediately missed the warmth. _Shit. _

"Okay." Alex nodded, not knowing what else to say. Norma smiled at him and gestured for them to walk into the building that will host the reception. She told him again how everything would be set up.

"Any questions?" She said once they were outside in the parking lot again.

"No. I'll make sure to tell Nat everything."

"Good, good. Have you rented or bought your suit yet?"

"No. Haven't made the time to."

"Well, do you have time now? I can take you to the place that I recommend to a lot of my clients who aren't sure what kind of tux they want. We can go right now if you'd like."

Alex nodded his head. He told Norma he would follow her in his own SUV. He still was feeling awkward around her, like a teenager. She complied and they made their way to a shop that tailored and sold suits and tuxedos. The store was something fancy, and Alex began to wonder why she even took him to this one. It's not like he needed to spend so much of his savings on a suit that he was probably never going to wear again.

"This is... nice." Alex said as they were looking around the store.

"Yes. They do rentals here too. It's actually a pretty decent price." Norma made sure to tell him.

Norma looked around the store and found a tux that she thought would suit Alex well. She asked the store associate if they could try it on and the associate opened up a fitting room for Alex. He went into the room and tried on the suit.

"Mind if I see it?" he heard Norma calling out from behind the curtain. Alex opened the curtain and walked out and stepped on the platform that had mirrors surrounding it. Norma looked at him in awe. She studied him, and Alex definitely noticed. She walked up to him with a bow tie in her hand and put it on him. Alex stared into her face the whole time. He had never been this close to her. Close enough to smell her perfume. Her eyes. He could look into those things all day. They were enthralling. This all felt... crazy. Why was he openly admiring another woman? His wedding planner for God's sake. Alex might as well dig his own grave. He was a goner. He couldn't even hide it anymore.

"Looks good on you." Norma finally looked up to see Alex looking right at her. She felt like his eyes locked her in a trance. She didn't know what was happening. She involuntarily bit the corner of her lip at his gaze. Alex stepped down from the platform and stood in front of her. That's when Norma finally broke out of her hypnotized state. "Uhh. Well what do you think? Do you like it? Do you think Natalie would like it?"

Alex groaned silently at the mention of Natalie's name. Alex knew he was making a big mistake marrying her. But he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She was pregnant. With his baby. He couldn't just leave her. Not now. He felt like his life was spiraling out of control. A part of him wanted to just kick Natalie to the curb, but what kind of man would he be? And what for? For Norma? She probably didn't even feel anyway towards him. She was always professional. She probably wouldn't even look twice his way. Why would she even bother?

"This one will do. Thank you Norma."

"You're most welcome," she smiled at him again and he instantly relaxed.

"Well, I guess I should go to work now." Alex said. Norma nodded in agreement. Alex walked back into the fitting room to change back into his regular clothing. Soon, he and Norma was walking out the door. Norma realized he didn't buy the suit, but she said nothing about it. Maybe he would come back on his own. Or maybe he would find another place to his own liking. Alex walked Norma back to her car.

"I'll be calling you and Nat soon to see if we can set up a date to rehearse."

"Sure." Alex responded.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Norma got into her SUV and drove off. Alex got into his own SUV and went the opposite direction, his mind was all over the place as he went to the station.


	4. An Attraction

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story, because I sure am lol. I'm currently editing the next chapter of _My Heart Craves You, _****so be on the lookout for a new update soon! :)**

* * *

Alex sat in his office as usual looking over more paperwork. They recently booked this young guy for harassing his girlfriend. She called the cops on him after he hit her in her mouth at a bar. Witnesses also called in to report the guy. Other than that, it was just a normal, slow day at White Pine Bay's Sheriff's Station.

"Got a sec?" Zack Shelby walked into Alex's office with his hands on his hips.

Alex nodded and Zack closed the door behind him.

"So..." Zack hesitated for a bit, making Alex look up at him. "I have something I need to tell you."

Alex didn't say anything. He just looked at Zack, waiting for him to continue.

"Natalie... I... I think. The baby." Zack let out a shaky breath. "I think it's mine."

Alex face turned to confusion. "Come again?"

"Natalie... man. There's no easy way to say this. Natalie's been with me from time to time Romero. The baby, it might be mine. I talked to her after you told me she was pregnant. She was over at my house that night when you called. I was there while she was on the phone with you. She claims she doesn't know for sure who the baby belongs to. But I've been up all night trying to put two and two together. I- Alex relax man." Zack stepped back and put his hands up in defense as Alex rose from his chair and walked towards him aggressively.

"I swear I'm sorry. It was never supposed to be this way. She was just lonely and-"

Alex grabbed Zack by his neck and slammed him into the door with a loud thud. Zack held onto Alex's arms as he tightened his grip around his neck.

"Alex! Let me just explain man!"

"So you're telling me that Natalie's been cheating on me with you? And that this baby isn't mine? It's yours?"

"It's a good chance. She doesn't really know. Let me go so I can tell you."

Alex held onto Zack's neck for a little bit longer before releasing him. He started to pace his office back and forth while Zack caught his breath. This didn't feel real. He knew Natalie and him had problems, but her cheating? She didn't even seem like she was capable. Then Alex realized he never even really knew her that well to begin with. He didn't even know this woman for a whole year. Only 6 months. He wondered how long she's been unfaithful. Alex was furious. He was going to marry this woman, even though his gut told him not to.

"How?" Alex said.

"We had sex."

"Obviously asshole," he barked. Zack put his hands up in defense again.

Alex leaned his hands on his desk. "How do you know that it's not mine?"

"I'm just going by what she tells me. She told me she's 4 months, so if she is 4 months, then that was around the time you and her had that big fight and you two didn't sleep together for like a month. That's when she came to me. I mean... it just makes the most sense."

Alex was baffled again. Natalie told him she found out about her pregnancy 2 months ago, now she's supposedly 4 months along? Yeah, it definitely wasn't his then. 4 months ago, Natalie and Alex had a really big fight because Natalie accused Alex of sleeping with his banker Rebecca. Alex defended himself to no end, but Natalie wasn't buying it. When that fight happened, they practically avoided and ignored one another for a while. Eventually, they made up and got back together.

"Natalie doesn't even look 4 months pregnant." Alex input. He never noticed a bulge in her stomach. She looked exactly the same to him. _Have I really not been paying that much attention to her? _he thought to himself.

"Well, she's not gonna' look that big, but you can still see a difference. I kinda' always had a thought in the back of my mind that she was pregnant, but she never said it. And when you told me that she was the other day, I made her tell me."

He did realize how Natalie would always wear loose shirts, big enough to hide her growing stomach. But even when Alex saw her naked or when she wore tank tops to bed, he never would've guessed that she was pregnant this whole time.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I feel like shit and if this is really my baby, then I want to be responsible. It's screwed up for her to pin a baby on you that's not even yours, especially when she knows you don't want kids. Natalie's a piece of work. No offense."

Alex shook his head and ran his hand down his face. "Get out," he said to Zack. Zack happily obliged, as he didn't want his neck to be a victim of Alex's hands again. Alex calmed himself and grabbed his leather jacket and keys, making his way out of the station.

* * *

Natalie was just getting out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around her. She was standing in the bathroom mirror where she opened her towel and let it fall to the floor, looking at herself. She placed a hand over her belly and exhaled loudly before her eyes welled up with tears. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Alex appeared, causing her to jump at the intrusion.

"What the hell Alex?" She picked her towel back up from the floor and covered herself.

Alex caught a glimpse of her stomach. She did look pregnant now that he finally paid attention to her. He shook the thought away, remembering the reason he came home early in the first place.

"You and Zack? Really? Out of all people?"

Natalie's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you fucked Zack and that this baby is his, not mine."

Natalie's mouth dropped. She felt herself become consumed with anxiety and fear. She stared at Alex, lost for words.

"He told me about the two of you. That night I called you and you said you were at Kate's, you were at his house right? He said you're 4 months, not 2 months. Were you gonna' lie to me our whole marriage? Make me raise a child that you know damn well isn't mine?" Alex placed both hands on his hips and waited for an explanation.

"Alex I don't know what y-"

"Stop lying to me!" he screamed, making Natalie burst into tears.

"Alex please. This baby is yours. I swear Zack meant nothing to me. I'm so sorry."

"He means nothing to you? Then why were you at his house the other night. And I saw him holding onto your arm when you came to the station bringing me lunch. I didn't think too much of it at first, but now..." Alex chuckled and shook his head. "Now I know." He walked out of the bathroom and Natalie immediately followed behind him.

"Alex where are you going?" Natalie grabbed his hand but he pulled away.

"I need you out of here by the end of the week. In the meantime, I'm going to stay at a motel. You might as well go back to Florida where your parents are. Or go live with Zack for all I care. We're done Natalie." Alex walked out of the house and got into his SUV. He called the station and told them he wouldn't be back for the rest of the day.

* * *

Alex arrived at the local motel that was in White Pine Bay. He was still angry and upset, the feeling of betrayal had yet to subside. He walked into the office and paid for a room. Once he was in his room he groaned aloud, remembering that he forgot to pack him some clothes. The only thing he brought was himself. He was beyond livid now. This whole Natalie and Zack situation made his head ache.

Alex had a hard time sleeping that night as too much consumed his thoughts, making him restless. It was 4 am, Thursday morning and he had to go into work later that day. He decided to text Regina to tell her that he was too sick to go in. Hopefully, she wouldn't call him later and ask him exactly what was wrong with him. They weren't really all that close anyway. She most likely would text back an okay.

Alex laid in bed until 8 am staring at the ceiling. He felt like time was moving too slow. He decided he would just go to work despite that he just texted Regina that he wouldn't be coming in. He didn't want to sit in a motel room all alone, loathing. Since he still had on his Sheriff's uniform from the day before, he just headed straight for the door. He was locking his motel room when a voice startled him.

"Alex?"

"Norma?" He paused while she walked up to him with a smile on her face. She had on light blue jeans and a pink flower printed blouse. He had never seen her dress so casual.

"Hi. Uh, you here for work? Did something happen here?" she asked.

"No... no. I-" he cleared his throat and looked down at his feet before looking back up at her. "I'm just now leaving. Heading for work. This is the motel you're staying at?" He was surprised that he didn't notice her car when he first pulled into the parking lot yesterday. This motel wasn't necessarily run down, but it definitely wasn't 5 star. He was expecting her to stay at the lodge on the other side of town, which was way nicer than any motel in White Pine Bay.

"Yeah. I kinda' like it. Has a homey feel to it you know?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" She was concerned.

Alex exhaled deeply. No, he was far from okay. "Yeah. Look, I have to get to work." He headed towards his car and got in. Norma watched as he drove off onto the open road. A part of her wished he told her what was wrong. She wanted to be an outlet for him. To comfort him for some reason. But, she wouldn't overstep her boundaries. She wanted to remain professional, but it was getting more difficult the more she came into contact with him.

* * *

"Sheriff. You're here," Regina squinted her eyes as she buzzed Alex in so he could get through the door. He didn't say anything but nod. He then opened his office door and took a seat, wanting to bury himself in work.

Hours had passed when suddenly, there was a knock in his door and he saw Regina walking in with Natalie. Alex felt nothing but anger when he looked at her. Regina walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Why are you here," Alex commanded

"Alex I was worried. I'm so sorry for everything. I never meant for this to happen."

"The hell do you want Natalie!?" Alex was done playing her games. He looked at her and his eyes went to the ring she was still wearing. He cringed at the fact that he gave that to her.

"Alex, you can't do this to me. This baby is yours. You would leave your own child?"

"You don't even know who's it is."

"It's yours!"

"How? 4 months ago, we didn't have sex for a while because of that fight about Rebecca. There's no way."

"Yes we did Alex. You must don't remember because it was that night you got drunk. You came home and we had sex."

Alex stared at her, trying to see if that was actually the truth. He didn't see any usual signs of her lying. So maybe that did actually happen.

"Even if that's true, it doesn't change the fact that you were having an affair with Zack."

"I know it doesn't Alex. And I really am so sorry. It was a mistake. The biggest mistake of my life." Tears filled her eyes as she spoke.

"I can't Natalie... I just can't do this anymore. I won't."

"Honey..." Natalie walked up to him and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He let her. "I promise this baby is yours." Alex moved his hand away and turned his back towards her.

"We won't know until it's born..."

"They have ways to know now, but yes that's the safest route. But I know it's yours. I can feel it Alex."

Alex looked up at the wall and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't stay with Natalie any longer. But what if it was his child? He wouldn't abandon him or her. Hopefully time and patience would be on Alex's side.

After Natalie left the station, Alex went on a patrol. Maybe the drive would get his mind off of things. While he was cruising, a call came through to his phone and he answered it.

"Romero."

"Hi Alex. It's Norma again."

Alex sighed. "Hey."

"I spoke with Natalie and she told me that something's come up and that you guys won't be able to make rehearsal this weekend?"

"Yeah... Norma, I think the whole thing will be delayed..."

"What do you mean? The wedding? I thought everything was going fine. Did I miss something?"

"Norma you've been nothing but great, it's just... me and Natalie... we're going to have to push things back. We have some things that we have to deal with. You uh... Have you already cashed out the check I gave you?" Alex didn't want to ask, but there was no point in giving her that money if he was no longer planning on going through with this wedding.

"Not yet, I was going to wait til Monday morning. So I take it the wedding is canceled and you're gonna' need your money back."

Alex closed his eyes and gulped at her ability to read things promptly. "Yes."

"Okay. So we're staying at the same motel right? I can drop it off when you get off work."

"Well I might be off late because I'm working a double. Around 10. I can just meet you tom-"

"That's okay. I'll still be awake. Just come by. Room 3."

Alex was about to decline, but Norma hung up before he got the chance. He realized how much he was sweating talking on the phone with her. There was also a feeling of excitement that he felt talking to her, weirdly, in all of this chaos he was going through.

* * *

It was 10:15 PM and Alex was unlocking the door to his motel. He stepped in and sat on the bed, wondering if he should stop by Norma's room. He had saw a light illuminating from her window, but wasn't too sure if it was appropriate to stop by this late, even though she insisted. He changed out of his Sheriff's uniform and put on a pair of black sweats and a black t shirt. Soon enough, he found himself knocking on Norma's door.

She opened the door and he took her in . She had on a long sleeve, silk pajama shirt that was pink and she must have been wearing shorts underneath because Alex could see nothing but her legs. He brought his gaze back to her face.

"Hey," she smiled, opening the door wider to allow him entrance. He stepped in and looked around her room. She had a bag of popcorn on the bed and it looked like she was watching an old movie. He watched her dig inside of one of her bags to pull out a folder, taking out the check he had given her and handed it to him.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about all of this."

"About what?" she looked at him confusingly.

"Well, I just feel like Nat and I wasted your time. You've done so much and now... it's all going to waste."

"Don't feel too bad about it. Things happen you know?"

Alex nodded and gazed at her. He eventually shook his head and ran his hand over his face. Norma watched him.

"Here. Come sit down," she instructed. Norma guided him to the bed and made him sit. She sat next to him and placed her hands in her lap.

"I know it's none of my business, but if you want to tell me, I'll listen..." she then placed her hands on his and waited for a response.

He sighed loudly and was silent for a while.

"Natalie is pregnant." Norma raised her eyebrows and nodded her head.

"She's about 4 months, but... it might not be mine..." Norma's face fell. She couldn't begin to imagine what the must have felt like. She wanted to ask him so many questions, but she wouldn't bombard him with them. Instead, she squeezed his hand.

"I met Natalie 6 months ago. I don't even know her that well. I know we were moving really fast. Something told me that I shouldn't be doing this, marrying her. But, I just... I guess I was just settling. She was good enough, and I thought we would eventually grow on each other."

Norma listened intently. Natalie never gave her the impression of being a cheater. She was genuinely shocked. And the fact that she was pregnant, not knowing who the child's father could be? It was too much for anyone to bear.

"I just wish I hadn't been so naive with her."

"You're not the one to blame. My ex husband, Sam, he used to beat me senseless. In the beginning, before we got married, he would be verbally abusive. He didn't lay a hand on me. But, I always knew that it would happen eventually. I chose to ignore it. Three months after we got married, he hit me so much one day, I had to go to the emergency room. I was pregnant at the time, but I lost the baby."

Alex gave her the most sincerest look and Norma had to turn away from him for a moment.

"I was only around 7 weeks... but still... it was hard. And I don't know why, but I stayed with him. I was afraid of being alone. Even if it meant that I would have to deal with the pain and abuse of him. I stayed in that situation for 8 years. I j- I just thought that I brought this upon myself. I chose to marry him. I knew what he was, what he would become. And I blamed myself. I didn't think I could have better, or that I even deserved better. Eventually, I just had to tell myself that it wasn't my fault. And sometimes, you have to go through things in order to find what you really deserve in life. At least you know now..."

Alex continued to look at her, bewildered at how this beautiful woman endured all of that. And to see her so successful and content now, he just couldn't believe it. He found himself leaning towards her and was inches from her face.

Norma's heart was banging through her chest. Alex wanted to kiss her. If he kissed her, she would kiss him back, and then she would probably have sex with him. It was all too much. He had just gotten out of an engagement. This was a man who was hurting, and she honestly didn't want to feel as if he was using her. She pulled away and stood up. He looked at her, and she could see embarrassment growing on his face. He quickly got up and started heading towards the door.

"Alex wait."

"I should go. I have to get up early in the morning," he opened the door and left, closing it behind him. Norma leaned against the door and rested her forehead on it. She really didn't want him to leave so soon, as she was still worried about him. A sense of contemplation went through her mind on whether it was smart or not to go to his room, but she decided she would just give him space. Hopefully she could catch him tomorrow, but she was sure he would be avoiding her now. She also didn't have a reason to keep staying in White Pine Bay a few more days since apparently, Alex and Natalie's wedding wasn't happening anymore.

Yet, she didn't want to leave and she knew why.

_Alex Romero._

Even though she was hired to plan his wedding, she couldn't help but feel that somewhere hidden in the back of her head, she thought they had a spark, an inclination or something. And now she knew he felt the same, but the timing was bad. Whatever it was, she made a promise to herself that she would figure it out.


	5. Signs

Norma was walking down the street in town. It was a great enjoyment seeing what all White Pine Bay had to offer. She stopped by a few boutiques and a coffee shop to buy a few things. Along the way, she saw Natalie with what seemed to be her friends. They were sitting at a table outside this restaurant that Norma was about to pass by. She felt a little bitter towards Natalie now. She was planning on walking past them, but Natalie spotted her.

"Norma? Hi." Natalie waved and smiled at her.

"Hello Natalie."

Natalie got up from her seat and closed in on Norma. "Look, I'm sorry things didn't work out. Alex and I decided we're going to take our time with this."

Norma smirked, ammused by the oblivious woman. She didn't know that Norma knew about the situation. Alex had already told her everything.

"Hmm," Norma commented. That caused Natalie to squint at her.

"Well I have to go now. Enjoy your day." Norma continued walking down the street. She wanted to tell Natalie off so bad, but it wasn't in her jurisdiction to do that, plus, she didn't want to put the Sheriff's business out on the street. She arrived back at her motel and called her assistant and friend, Aaron.

"Hey Norma. How's it going?"

"Well, I've been fired again."

"What? Why? I thought everything was going smooth?"

"It was, It's just... They realized they wanted to take things slower. Cold feet I guess." She didn't want to spread Alex business to her assistant. Norma wanted to be someone Alex could confide in.

"Damn. Well that sucks! But now I can tell those other people that you're available now. Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I will. I'll see you soon."

They hung up and Norma laid in her motel bed and opened her laptop. She looked through her emails, trying to decide how she could schedule potential clients in. She wanted a distraction, and what better distraction than doing something you enjoyed.

It was 7 pm and Norma heard what sounded like Alex's Sheriff's SUV pull up at the motel's parking lot. She got up and peered out the window to see him stepping out the car. She felt bad for him. It wasn't pity or anything. She just felt he deserved so much better than what had happened to him. Norma opened the door and stepped outside before he could step inside his room.

"Hey," she greeted with a warm smile.

He turned and saw her standing there in a black dress.

"Hey."

"I think we should talk."

He wanted to say no, but something made him nod his head yes. He unlocked his room door and allowed her to step in first, closing the door behind them.

"Last night, I'm sorry. It's just... well... I know you're hurting and I just don't want you to do something you regret, just in case things work out with Natalie."

"Things will never work out with her again. I'm done."

"I understand. But, I just couldn't..."

"I'm sorry I put you in that situation. I would never disrespect you and I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Just... take your time you know? Don't rush into anything. It's okay to be hurt."

"I know. But I'm not going to pity myself over this..." he shrugged and looked at her blue eyes. She nodded and hugged herself with her arms.

"That's good to hear."

They stood there in silence before Norma spoke again.

"I'm going back to Portland tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay," Alex replied.

She didn't know why she felt the need to tell him that. Maybe it was her way of asking for them to keep in touch? However, she knew she shouldn't be getting involved with him this soon, whatever that means. No, she needed to stay away. He needed time to think and get himself together and she would give him that.

"Okay," she repeated.

Alex walked up to her until he was in her face. Norma sighed and closed her eyes.

"Alex..." She reopened her eyes to see him looking back at her.

"Have a safe drive back to Portland tomorrow," Alex said and gave her a squeeze on her arm.

Norma had a mix of emotions running through her veins. She felt like her stomach was full of butterflies and they were overly active.

"Good night Alex," she replied, and with that, walked out the door and went back to her own room. She didn't sleep that night, her mind occupied solely by the Sheriff. The next morning, she packed her bags and went to the motel office to check out. She didn't see Alex's SUV outside, which was very disappointing. The drive back home was a long one.

* * *

_5 months later_

Norma was at a wedding reception she recently planned. She was sitting at a table with Aaron eating a small bowl of mixed fruit. The reception was just as beautiful as the ceremony. The couple, Andre and Jasmine seemed like a perfectly happy couple. They already had 2 kids together and finally decided they wanted to be husband and wife. Norma had a great time planning their wedding.

After the event was over, Norma stayed behind to make sure everything was good with the cleaning up and packing of gifts for the bride and groom. It wasn't until midnight before she and Aaron left. She dropped him off at his apartment with his husband and went to her own home. She started a bath for herself and got in. The heat and steaminess of the bathroom relaxed all her muscles. It was Sunday tomorrow, so she wasn't planning on going into her office. She was most likely going to stay home and probably sew or watch movies.

Sunday morning came, and Norma woke up and brushed her teeth and made her way to her kitchen where she cooked herself peaches and cream oatmeal, toast, and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She opened her laptop and was looking through her emails when one particular name struck her interest.

**From: Alex Romero**

_Norma,_

_It's been a while. I haven't heard from you, but I checked your website and saw new photos of the weddings that you've been doing, so I'm glad to see that you're doing alright. I wasn't sure if it was okay to call or text you, so I just emailed you instead. If it's okay, I would like to meet with you to catch up and maybe explain why I'm even contacting you. If not, you don't even have to reply. It'll save me the embarrassment. But I do hope to hear from you._

_-Alex_

Norma could feel her heart pounding. It was a common feeling she got when she thought of Alex. She hadn't heard from him ever since she left White Pine Bay. She always wanted to contact him, to check up on him and see how he was doing, but she just wasn't sure. For some reason, she had a feeling that he went back to Natalie. She would rather be unaware of that fact than to know for sure that he went back to that woman.

Norma picked up her phone that was sitting on the counter next to her and looked through her contacts. She had deleted Natalie's number, but kept Alex's. For a while, she fidgeted with her phone before finally coughing up the nerve to hit dial. He didn't answer the first four rings, so she assumed he was busy working. She was about to hang up and text him instead, but his voice filled her ears.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Norma Bates."

"Norma. Hi. Yeah I saw your contact name on my phone. How are you?" She smiled at the knowledge that he still had her number saved as well.

"I'm great Alex. How are you?"

"I'm good. So did you get my email?"

"Yes I did. Read it a few minutes ago." She was smiling into the phone.

"So... do you think we can meet up? I can drive up there and we can catch up. Only if you wanted, of course."

She chuckled lightly, hearing the nervousness in his voice. "Yes. That'd be nice. What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight?" Norma heard the surprise in his voice. She bit the inside of her cheek, thinking he probably didn't want to meet with her that quick.

"Well... Maybe later this week. When you're not busy being a Sheriff and all."

"Tonight is fine. I'm off today and I don't have to go into work until 9 PM tomorrow. Night shift and all. I can drive down there later."

"Great. So I'll text you my address and just let me know when you're outside okay?"

"Okay. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye," she replied. She felt like a teenage school girl and couldn't stop smiling. She texted him her address and ate the rest of her breakfast and cleaned her dishes. Afterwards, she took the opportunity to clean the rest of her apartment which included the bathroom and even the sheets on her bed. Her whole place smelled of pine sol. It was the middle of the afternoon when she got done so Norma decided to text Aaron and ask him to meet with her at their favorite coffee shop.

Norma walked into Lucy's Cafe and spotted Aaron sitting at a small table. She grinned as she walked up to him.

"Hey Norma," he greeted.

"Hey Aaron."

"You look... good," he studied her, noticing a new aura she had surrounding her.

"I feel good. Thanks."

"Did you finally give into that George guy?"

Norma chuckled lightly and shook her head. "No."

"Hmm. You could do way better anyways."

She still had yet to find a connection with someone. She figured Alex coming back into her life was a sign. Maybe they could have something real. That is, if he wasn't back with Natalie or had some other woman. But she was sure wasn't. Otherwise, he wouldn't have contacted her.

"...I'm meeting up with someone tonight ."

"Who?"

"Alex."

"The Sheriff? White Pine Bay? Natalie's Alex?"

Norma scoffed at Aaron's wording. "He's not _Natalie's Alex_."

Aaron put his hands up in defense. "Relax sister! I just thought you haven't talked to him."

"I haven't, but he emailed me and we talked this morning. So we're going out tonight."

"Oooooo. You really must like him huh."

"I'm just trying to be open I guess," she sugarcoated.

"Well I'm so happy for you! And I hope this works out for you. You deserve it more than anyone."

Norma smiled and nodded her head. She did feel that she deserved a chance of happiness and finding someone new. Maybe she would even find her soulmate. She always believed in love. It was part of the reason why she became a wedding planner. Hopefully, tonight would help her dreams come true.

* * *

It was 7 pm and Norma was standing in front of her vanity mirror. She had laid out a few dresses on her bed, trying to decide which one to wear. Alex texted her 20 minutes ago telling her he was on his way, that left her about 40 minutes until his arrival since it took about an hour or so to get to Portland from White Pine Bay. She decided on this white form fitting number with thin straps. It was simple, but very appealing to the eyes. She also put on a pair of silver heels.

She went into her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water when her phone buzzed.

**_Hey. I'm here_.**

It was from Alex. She grinned widely and walked outside to see him leaning against an all Black SUV and walked up to where he was standing. She wanted to hug him, but she didn't know if she should. Things didn't need to get awkward.

"You look great," he complimented.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks. I want to take you to this restaurant that's like a cooking class. Would you be interested in that?"

"Yes! I love cooking," she replied, a little too enthusiastic. Alex smiled and led her to his car.

Norma sat in the passenger sit while Alex drove them to their destination. When they arrived, he got out of the car and hurriedly ran to the other side to open Norma's door for her before she could step out all the way. She was enamored by the kind gesture. Alex gave the valet guy his keys and headed inside the restaurant with Norma by his side. He felt happy that she was there with him.

Alex pulled Norma's stool out from underneath the long table and sat down next to her once she was seated. There were about 6 other couples there. Their tables were surrounding the chef's table that was in the middle. The chef introduced himself and told everyone what they would be cooking tonight, filet mignon. Norma had never cooked it before, so she was excited. The chef told them what utensils they would be using and showed them how to properly cook the meat and sear it. Each person had their own station with a hot plate and their own ingredients. Alex was struggling a bit to sear his meat, but Norma showed him how it's done. He was intrigued.

After they were done cooking, their dishes were brought to tables that was in the dining room of the restaurant. The chef said they could switch their entree with their partner to rate how they did. Norma gave Alex the filet mignon she cooked and he gave her his. He thought her dish was delicious. It was cooked to perfection like he had already assumed. He was nervous for her to taste his and carefully watched as she cut the meat and consumed a piece. She glanced over at him with approval.

"This is really good," she complimented. Alex watched the way she licked her lips after she ate his dish and that's all he could focus on. She caused him to become so captivated with her existence. After eating, the chef gave everyone desert and the couples engaged in their own private conversations.

"So Alex, how are things going in White Pine Bay?"

"It's fine. Everything's still the same."

"So... you're not seeing anyone? Or..." she snooped, yet getting to the point.

"No I'm not... I haven't. Not since Natalie. Uhh... she's due in about 2 weeks. Once the baby is born, we're doing a DNA test to see if she's mine or not."

"She? So it's a girl?"

"Yeah. She named her Alexandria."

Norma smiled at him. "That's a lovely name."

"Yeah... Nat and I, we're not together. She's moved out my house a week after I found out about her and Zack. He's the deputy she had an affair with. She didn't want to go back home with her parents in Florida, plus, she says she wants Alexandria to be around her father..."

"And she thinks she's yours for sure?"

"Yeah... If she is... then I'm gonna' be responsible and take my part in caring and tending to her. I hope that doesn't affect anything... you know... with you and I."

"What do you mean?" Norma asked as she licked the strawberry sauce off her spoon.

"Well uh, I contacted you because I've been thinking a lot about you. I hope that's not weird?" Alex was shitting bricks under her blue gaze.

She didn't say anything and urged him to continue. Alex exhaled and looked around the room.

"I know I hardly know you, but I want to. If you don't feel the same, then that's completely fine. I just wanted to let you know," he rushed out.

Norma blushed and shot him a sweet smile. "Well I can honestly say the feeling is mutual."

Alex let out a breath he had been holding in and chuckled, Norma doing the same.

"And about the baby, that's no problem at all. I actually admire the fact that you would step up to the plate," she placed her hand on his and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you." He let out yet another sigh. "Norma I really couldn't stop thinking about you ever since you left. And even when I saw you for the first time... I know I was an engaged man at the time, almost about to be married, but you were just..." he lingered before deeply sighing.

"You caught my eye, and still do. I just wish the circumstances were different during that time," Alex confessed.

Norma simpered at his words. She was happy that the feelings she felt for him were reciprocal. "So do I."

The two of them sipped on their wine and Alex watched Norma as she swayed lightly in her chair to the smooth melody playing over the speakers in the restaurant.

"So how's work?" he asked, knowing how passionate she was about what she did for a living.

She beamed at the question. "It's so great. I actually started doing other types of events, smaller ones. I did a baby shower a couple weeks ago. I've done a formal birthday party. I even did a college graduation party! I'm really enjoying everything. What about you?"

"That's great Norma. And work for me is all the same still," he answered. They talked more about what they've been up to since they last saw each other 5 months ago.

Once they were done, they got up and walked outside to wait for the valet guy to bring the car around. Alex opened Norma's door for her so she could step inside and made his way over to the driver's side and drove them to her home. Once he parked, he got out and opened her door for her again. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. They made it to her apartment's door and he stood there in front of her, waiting for her to say something.

She instead just opened the door and walked inside, leaving it open enough once she was through. Alex figured she wanted him to follow her inside. He was instantly relived since he thought the night was going to be short lived, so he was excited that she was inviting him in.

Once they were both completely inside, Norma stepped out of her heels and put her purse down on the table near the door. Alex had never been inside her home before, so he took a second to look at all the expensive decor she had. He watched Norma walk into her big kitchen and take out two glasses and a bottle of wine. Alex sat on the couch and Norma handed him a glass and poured some of the alcohol in it. She poured her own glass and sat on the couch next to him with her feet underneath her.

Alex sipped out of his glass and felt Norma looking at him. He turned his face to meet her eye and she smiled at him and set her glass down.

"Tonight was fun. Thank you for taking me out. I hadn't been out in so long," she confessed.

"I'm glad you had fun. So did I."

They sat there in silence, but it was a comfortable one. All they did was look at one another for what felt like decades. The tension was broke by her asking him more questions about things that interested him, trying her best to make up for time lost. It was late by the time Norma decided she should call it a night. Although, she wanted nothing more than to stay up all night with him talking. She enjoyed conversing with him and had the pleasure of finding out what a great listener he was.

"It's pretty late," she started.

Alex instantly looked at the watch he was wearing and nodded his head. It was 10:51 PM. He stood up from the couch and Norma walked him to her door. He opened it and turned to her. "We should do this again. Soon if you want."

"We will. I'll let you know when I'm available. I have a lot of things I have to get sorted out for work."

"No problem," he lingered a bit with his hands placed in his pockets. Norma thought it was cute. She could tell he wanted to to kiss her, seeing that he kept dropping his gaze to her cherry red painted lips. "Well, good night Norma."

She quickly leaned towards him and kissed his cheek and then looked at him to see his reaction. He was so handsome.

"Good night Alex. Drive safely okay? You're fine to drive right?" Norma now felt like she shouldn't have given him that glass of wine earlier.

"I'll be fine. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. Bye." She watched him walk away and closed the door when he was out of her sight. She leaned against her door, feeling a little rapturous. Her evening with Alex was even better than she thought it would be and she definitely couldn't wait to see him again.


	6. Wandering Thoughts

He was _happy_.

After two weeks, Alex felt things were going great with Norma and they were getting along really well. She was literally breathtaking, and being around her felt amazing.

The station was pretty quiet this night and Alex took solace in that. Working the overnight shift from 9 PM-7AM was quite enjoyable for that reason. He sat in his office on his laptop doing some of his nightly Sheriff work. Boredom was never a thing Alex was really bothered by, but it was today. He felt a ticking urge to call up Norma just to hear her voice, but she was a busy woman.

He really liked that about her though. She had her own successful business and was so independent, yet still so humble. Plus, she was beautiful, extremely.

As he was deep in thought, his door opened and in walked Deputy Zack Shelby.

"What the hell do you want?" Alex growled. He hated seeing the man in his station, working here. Alex couldn't wait for Zack's transfer to be finalized.

"Hey uh I'm about to clock out, but I wanted to talk to you actually," Zack announced as he closed the door to Alex's office.

Alex said nothing; he just watched the young deputy stand a safe distance in front of his desk.

"So, it's about Natalie."

Alex sighed deeply, not caring to discuss his ex fiancé or the man she had an affair with.

"I don't have anything to say about her with you," Alex said.

"Romero, come on."

"Get out."

Zack sighed deeply and exited Alex's office. Alex shook his head, wondering why Zack even had the audacity to come into his office wanting to discuss Nat. It made him want to expedite Zack's transfer.

Some time had passed; Alex was meddling with his phone and he couldn't fight the urge to call Norma and hear her voice any longer, so he quickly found her contact name and pressed dial. It was close to 11 PM so he hoped she would answer this late.

"Hello?" her voice said.

"Hey," he smiled. "How are you?"

"Hey, I'm great actually. I was weirdly doing some late night cleaning."

"I never told you how nice of a place you have. I must admit I'm a little jealous," Alex replied.

Norma giggled lightly into the phone. "Yeah I love this apartment honestly."

"As you should. It's way better than the house I live in now."

"Hmm, well I would have to see it to the make proper comparisons," she flirted.

Alex grew excited at the thought of her wanting to come down to White Pine Bay to see him and be with him again.

"What are you doing this Friday?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Aaron is taking care of the clients I had. I'm giving him a chance to plan a wedding on his own. With the assistance of me. So I don't have anything planned. Probably watch some movies."

"Can I take you out?"

"You want to take me out again?"

"Yes. If that's alright with you."

"It's alright with me Sheriff," she replied quickly. Alex grinned with abandoned care of who could walk in and see him on the phone smiling like a teenage guy talking to his crush. Speaking of which, one of his deputies knocked on the door then poked their head through the door.

"Hey Sheriff, got a call about a crash on Anne Street," one of his deputies informed.

"Alright thanks." He replied and turned his attention back to Norma on the phone.

"Hey I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have a call I need to see about."

"Okay. Have a good night."

They hung up and Alex grabbed his keys and got into his Sheriff's SUV. He arrived at the crash and his deputies who were already at the scene filled him in on what happened. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit this man who was driving through the intersection. Alex arrested the drunk driver for a DWI and took him into the station. He spent most of his time filling out the necessary paperwork. His shift for the rest of the night was still pretty much a quiet one.

* * *

_Friday ..._

It was 5 pm and Alex was driving to Portland to meet up with Norma. They had been talking on the phone all week, but nothing beats seeing her beautiful face in person. He found himself excited to see her again. She'd been on his mind ever since the last time he saw her. He arrived at her apartments and went up to her door, knocking twice before she opened the door and stood in front of him. She had on tight blue jeans with an off the shoulder chiffon black top and a pair of cream colored wedges on.

"Wow," was all he could say. She gave him her million dollar smile and he almost fainted. She was that beautiful.

"You ready to go?" she asked as she turned around to lock her door. Alex gazed at her backside that was perfectly encased in her tight jeans.

"Ready if you are." He led her to his SUV and opened the passenger door for her.

"So where are we going?"

"You in the mood to go out for drinks?"

"Sure. I could use a few."

Alex took them to this fairly large bar a few minutes away from Norma's apartment. She had been there a couple of times and she really liked the place. They sat down at a table in the back of the bar and Alex went to go fetch them a drink. He came back promptly and sat in the seat right next to hers.

"Don't drink too much. You still have to drive us back," Norma playfully warned.

"Oh, don't worry about me. You just enjoy yourself. You want anything to eat with that?"

"Hmmm. I could use some cheese fries with bacon and jalapenos. Ranch on the side."

Alex got up and went to the bar to order her cheese fries. He came back to the table once he put the order in and stretched his arm across the back of her chair. She sipped on her drink while slightly swaying to the music in her seat that was playing. Alex was transfixed on her.

"You staring at me?" she asked, making him fall out of his trance.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled at him and rested her elbows on the table. "How was work today? Catch any bad guys?"

"It was pretty busy today. Had to arrest a couple of guys for drugs and being involved in sex trafficking."

"Really?" she was surprised.

"Yeap, so much goes on in that town you have no idea."

"Mmm you seem stressed."

"Yeah, a little. But I'm here with you now so it's getting better."

"Good," she leaned closer towards him and Alex could see the glint in her eyes.

"Cheese fries for Alex!" the bartender yelled out. Alex got up to get Norma's food and came back to the table. He watched her pick a fry off the plate and put it in her mouth. Everything about her was so arousing. How could someone make eating fries look sexy? He wanted to remain respectful though, so he kept his arm and hand on the back of her chair. She glanced at him with a flirtatious smile and took a sip of her drink. They talked a bit more about their week and Norma talked more to him about her work. He never minded it, as it was something he knew she was extremely passionate about.

Norma made Alex dance with her in the middle of the bar. She was tipsy, and Alex thought she was adorable. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him as the alcohol started taking effect. Alex wasn't a dancer at all, but something about swaying to music with Norma against him felt right. She rested her chin on his shoulder while he held her waist, feeling like they were in a dream.

* * *

Alex drove her to her apartment and helped her up to her place since she was being a little goofy from the margaritas and vodka shots she drank.

He took the keys from Norma and opened the door to her apartment. She immediately kicked her wedges off at the door and went to her kitchen to grab a bottle of water out the fridge. Alex sat on her couch and looked through his phone.

Taken by surprise, Alex dropped his phone on the couch when Norma plopped down in his lap and kissed his cheek.

"I had fun. Thank you for taking me out again."

"Uh, no problem," he smiled nervously. The feeling of her weight in his lap was amazing, but he knew she was drunk right now and wouldn't be doing this if she was sober.

Norma started kissing on his neck and grinded herself in his lap. Immediately, Alex started getting a physical reaction from the feeling. He grabbed her hips to stop her movements.

"Norma?" It was shocking at how she was acting with too much alcohol in her system.

"Yeah?" She gazed into his eyes with hers, a dangerous shade of blue full of lust.

"Y-you're drunk..."

"Maybe," she chuckled and got up from his lap a little wobbly and grabbed his hands. He stood up with her and she smirked at him, a little mischievously. She walked backwards and Alex noticed she was leading them into her bedroom. He could feel his heart racing.

* * *

Norma woke up with an excruciating headache. She groaned and rubbed the temples of her forehead. Her body felt extremely weak and also, she couldn't remember a thing last night after going into that bar with Alex. It was obvious to her that she had gotten wasted.

She looked to her right and saw her phone plugged into the charger and grabbed it. It was close to 10AM, which was a little late to be waking up for Norma. She was always up at 6, 7 at the latest. A text notification from caught her attention and was the first thing she opened.

**Good morning**

**Call me whenever you get a chance**

Norma grew a little nervous. She hoped she did nothing to embarrass herself with him last night since he wanted a call so soon. To ease the feeling, she decided to get ready for the day by freshening up in the bathroom. Afterwards, she went to make her something to eat in her kitchen. By this time, she chose to give Alex a call.

After a few rings, he answered.

"Hey, good morning," he greeted.

"Hi," she replied, letting out a deep sigh as her headache still had yet to fade.

"You okay? I tried to find some aspirins to leave for you when you woke up, but I don't think you had any. Or I just have really bad eyesight and couldn't find them in your medicine cabinet."

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to buy some. I ran out a while ago. I don't usually get headaches," she smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you though."

"No problem."

There was a long silence and Norma wanted to ask what the hell she did last night. When she woke up this morning, she was in her pj's. She couldn't help but think that maybe they've done something that she knew she would have a hard time digesting mentally.

"So..." she started.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he told her.

"I'll be fine. I need to call Aaron back actually. He called me earlier this morning so I should check in with him. Um, can I talk to you later on?"

"Of course. Take it easy and enjoy the rest of your day."

"You as well. Bye Alex."

Norma hung up and scrolled to Aaron's number in her contact list. He didn't even call her this morning, as he knew she went out with Alex last night and wouldn't be in the office this Saturday morning.

"Hello Norma. How's it going?" He answered.

"Aaron, help me calm down."

"What? What's wrong with you?"

"I don't remember a thing last night and I'm freaking out."

"Did you talk to Alex this morning?" Aaron wondered.

"Yes, he didn't say too much of anything."

"Okay, maybe you guys didn't do what you _think_ you did. Otherwise, I'm sure he'd still be there right?"

"Yeah yeah, but I feel I've done something embarrassing."

"Okay, talk to him then girl! You're a grown woman," Aaron laughed.

Norma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Thanks for your amazing advice."

"You're welcome."

The two hung up and Norma went into her room where she dressed in today's outfit and headed out the door.

* * *

Later that night, Alex walked into his house where he threw his keys down on the cofee table and shook off his leather jacket. He was a bit hungry, so he went into his kitchen and found a TV dinner so could fulfill his growling stomach.

Alex settled down in front of the TV and thought about his night out with Norma. After he helped her into her house, she had grabbed his hands and lead him into her bedroom where she sat him down on the end of her bed and proceeded to kiss him. He couldn't help but kiss her back with equal want. However, when she started trying to pull his shirt off, he had to stop her. Norma eventually ran to the bathroom where she threw up and Alex had to help her get herself together.

He carefully assisted her in changing into her pjs and even plugged her phone into her charger so it would be charged and ready for when she woke up. She fell asleep fairly quickly, and Alex left her place once he thought she seemed okay enough.

When they talked on the phone this morning, he knew Norma most likely didn't remember anything, which is why the conversation felt so weird.

A call came through to his phone and he looked at it to see Natalie's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Alex, I'm in labor. Can you please come to the hospital?"

"You're in labor? She's coming right now?" Alex felt anxious all of a sudden. He knew the baby was fully developed and that she could come anytime even though she was due in 2 weeks.

"Yeah, she is ready to come Alex." He could hear Natalie's smile in her voice.

"Uhhh. Okay, I'll be there as soon as a can."

"Where are you?"

"I just got home. Let me get rea-"

"Alex I don't want to deliver your baby on my own," she cut in.

Alex sighed and threw his head back on the couch. Natalie kept telling him that Alexandria was his even though they weren't entirely sure. They would test the baby's DNA once she was born. Natalie would try to convince him every time they talked that the baby was a creation of him, that's why she named her Alexandria Romero. Alex told her she shouldn't give the baby his last name until they got the test results back, but she already told everyone in town that that would be the baby's name.

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"Um, about 20 minutes."

"You're not even fully dilated yet right?"

"No."

"Okay, Well I will be there before she comes. I literally live a few minutes away from the hospital."

"Thank you Alex. I can't wait for you to meet our daughter."

"I'll see you soon," he hung and and stood up from the couch.

Alex drove five minutes to the local hospital in White Pine Bay where Natalie was at. He got clearance from the staff when he arrived and was allowed in Natalie's room. Natalie looked even more exhausted than she did before. After a while, the doctor informed him that Natalie was fully dilated and that she could start pushing.

Alex didn't know what all of this would mean. If this baby turned out not to be his, he felt like he would hate Natalie all over again. A small part of him wouldn't mind having a child. A daughter. He always thought he was a man who never wanted kids, but the possibility that he was going to have one changed his thoughts. Alex stepped out of the room while Natalie pushed her baby out. He wasn't comfortable enough being in there during that process. 15 minutes later, the nurse ushered him back into the room. He saw the tiny baby in Natalie's arms.

"Alex, come look at her," Natalie said.

Alex slowly walked over to Natalie and looked at the baby. She had a full head of hair under her cotton cap and long eyelashes. Alex couldn't help but to smile. She was a beautiful baby. She looked so peaceful swaddled in her blanket.

"They already took her DNA. They are ready for yours," Natalie told him.

Alex nodded and a nurse came in and took a cheek swab from him. They were told they would get the results back in 3 days. Alex stepped out of the room again while Natalie delivered her placenta. The staff then moved her to the room she would be staying in at the hospital. Alex came into the room and saw Natalie breast feeding her daughter.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I'll come back." He reached for the door knob and was about to step out when Natalie interrupted him with her voice.

"It's okay Alex. I'm just feeding her."

He nodded and closed the door back. He walked around the bed she was sitting on and looked at the two of them. The baby's eyes were open now, and Alex thought they looked exactly like his. They were the same shade of brown. She was done with feeding and Alex stared at the baby.

"She looks like you," she said out of the blue.

Alex looked at Natalie who was looking at him. "Natalie I want to wait for the results to come back. Can you try to hold off on saying things like that?"

"Okay Alex. I'm sorry," she apologized. She watched him looking at her daughter and smiled. "Want to hold her?"

"Uh... okay."

Natalie handed Alexandria to Alex and he held her like she was a delicate flower. He didn't even remember the last time he held a baby. Had he ever? The baby was looking at Alex and he chuckled. She was a very observant little thing. He held her for a little while longer before handing her back to Natalie.

"I'm glad she's finally out now. She was giving my ribs hell the last few days."

Alex laughed a bit and stood up, looking at them. Natalie placed Alexandria who was now sleeping in the baby bed next to her own bed.

"I'm really happy that you came to be here with me Alex."

"Yeah."

Natalie studied Alex who had his eyes trained on Alexandria sleeping. She always thought he would make the best daddy.

"Do you hope the test come back a match?"

He finally looked at Natalie. "I don't know how to answer that." Did he? He was here for a reason right? He thought this baby would be better off having him as a father than Zack. Zack was too irresponsible when it really came down to it. Although he said he would step up to the plate if Natalie's baby was his, they all knew that would fail. Zack was really young. He had his life planned out differently. Having a baby right now wasn't something that would fit into his plans. But would that fit into Alex's?

She shrugged her shoulders and opened a package of fruit snacks that was on the table beside her bed.

"Why are you so sure she's mine?" This was a question Alex had asked Natalie months ago, but didn't get a chance to listen to her answer

"Because I know Alex. But if you want to get down to the science part of it..." she sighed. "After Zack and I slept together, I took a morning after pill. I know they aren't 100% effective, but it actually did work because I got my period 2 weeks after like I was supposed to. A week after my period ended is when you and I had sex after you came home drunk from that banquet for the Sheriff's Department. That's when I got pregnant. She is not Zack's. She's yours. That's why I'm not worried about what those results will say because I already know the truth."

"How was I even able to... uh.. perform if I was drunk?" He still had his doubts. He does remember having a few too many to drink that night, but he still had no recollection of sleeping with Natalie.

She laughed and shook her head. "I don't know baby but you did. Trust me you did," she smirked at him and he felt his face turning red.

"I'm tired. Are you staying the night here?" she asked him.

"I don't think I should Nat."

"Okay Alex... Well I'll be thinking of you then." She laid down on her side and brought the blankets up closer to her. Alex used that as an chance to leave and go home. He said good bye to Natalie and made his way home. It was still in the middle of the night by the time he got to his house. He showered and put on his boxers before laying down in his own bed. He thought about Norma, wondering if anything would change between them if Alexandria turned out to be his. He didn't want to lose something they just started building, so he could only hope that she wouldn't feel differently about the two of them.


	7. Clarify

It was Monday and Norma still couldn't stop thinking about what had transpired between her and Alex Friday night. She hated that her mind was so muddled over him, but not really. She kind of liked thinking about him and every time she did, it put a smile on her face.

After rambling with her thoughts, she hopped out of her SUV and made her way into the office where Aaron was sitting at his desk on his computer, smiling when he saw Norma's face.

"Well good morning!" he cheered.

Norma chuckled and flashed him a smile. She loved him a lot and he became one of her very best friends.

"Hey Aaron, what's with the extra enthusiasm today?"

"I'm just excited to hear about what happened Friday on your date. That panic call I got from you Saturday morning had me anxious all weekend."

"Oh yeah..."

Aaron squinted while keeping a smile on his face. He got up from his chair and followed Norma into her personal office, taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"You didn't ask him, did you," he accused.

Norma sighed and shook her head. "What do I even ask? 'Hey so I got really drunk Friday night and don't remember anything after the bar, did I have sex with you?' That is so embarrassing, he probably thinks... I don't even want to know what he thinks."

"First of all," Aaron clasped his hands together. "I doubt he'd even take advantage of you in that state. He is a cop, Sheriff at that. He knows better. And secondly, everyone does embarrassing shit when they're drunk. Eventually you two will just laugh about it."

"I don't get drunk like that though. I was just having too good of a time with him and let myself go. That's what I'm most ashamed about," Norma added.

"Call him right now Norma."

"What? Why?"

Aaron gave her a look and folded his arms across his chest, waiting for Norma to pick up her phone to dial Alex. She rolled her eyes at her young assistant and did as he said.

"Hey Alex..." Norma said once she heard him greet her on the other line. She locked eyes with Aaron who was quiet trying to listen carefully.

"I'm doing good, um. How's your morning?" She slapped herself on her forehead for being and feeling so awkward.

"Oh? You want to stop by after work? It's going to be bad traffic getting to Portland around that time..." she chuckled and Aaron smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright. Well, just come by my apartment. You have my address." They said goodbye and Norma hung up and slapped her phone down on the desk, looking to Aaron with excitement and nervousness.

"What all did he say!?"

"He wants to see me tonight. It sounded kind of urgent?"

"_Ohhhhhhhh_, well now I don't know what that could mean," Aaron shrugged and hurried to answer the phone that was ringing at his desk outside of Norma's office.

She exhaled loudly and scrolled through the messages she and Alex had been sending over the weekend. They were mainly casual and not one time did they mention Friday night. Norma didn't know why he hadn't said anything about it and it annoyed her that she couldn't bring herself up to flat out ask him, but she would do it tonight when she sees him.

* * *

Alex drove to Portland nervously. She wasn't kidding about the ridiculous traffic around this time. It took him twice as long to get there. When he did, he stepped out his vehicle and made his way up to Norma's apartment building, punching in the code he remembered at the elevator and taking it to her floor.

He could hear the door bell ring as he pressed on it and stood there with clammy hands as he waited for her to open the door.

Her beauty never failed to enthrall him. When she opened the door, his breath was taken away, literally. It took him a minute to breathe normally and act like a person in their right mind.

"Hey, come in," she smiled and stepped aside. Alex nodded and entered the doorway. He could smell whatever it was that she was cooking and it made his stomach growl. All he had today was a cup of black coffee this morning and a lame turkey sandwich for lunch.

"You look nice," he complimented. "And it smells great in here. What are you cooking?"

"Nachos. I have been craving some lately. I made enough for us to share."

Alex smiled and was doing a happy dance on the inside. He liked being around this beautiful and amazing woman. How could she make a day that was practically over, better by just a few seconds of being in her presence?

Alex sat at her large dining room table while Norma finished stirring up the nachos in the pot on the stove. Suddenly, his phone rang and he looked at it to see Natalie face timing him. He got nervous, as he didn't know what to do. Yet, he answered just in case something was wrong with Alexandria.

"Hey! Look who's awake and wants to see her daddy," Natalie flipped the camera to Alexandria, who was looking in the lens with her wide brown eyes.

Just then, Norma walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall. He almost panicked. Norma didn't know Alexandria was his yet and now Natalie was face timing him showing him his baby. He almost hung up but what good would that do? Norma had already heard Natalie. Alex looked at the phone and gave a tight smile. He didn't even know what to say. He was silent for a bit and Natalie broke the tension. She flipped the camera to her face.

"Alex? Can you hear us?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Sorry. I'm just kind of busy right now."

"You don't look like it. Where are you?" Natalie looked closer into the camera and Alex adjusted the camera so that she could see nothing but his face. Meanwhile, Norma was watching him face timing his ex fiancé.

"Natalie if this isn't an emergency... I need to go. You can send me some pictures of her."

"Okay? Well actually I also wanted to tell you that her check up is next Monday. So if you're able to, I think you should come."

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Okay baby. Talk to you soon," she ended the video chat.

Alex sighed and clenched his jaw. Natalie still called him little pet names like honey or baby after he constantly asked her not to. It made matters worse now because Norma was right in the same room. He almost didn't want to look at her. He was too afraid of what she would think. What she would say. He slowly turned to her and saw her looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Congratulations Alex," she said in a tone that Alex couldn't quite understand. He didn't know if it was genuine, sarcastic, or maybe a mix of both?

"Norma... I was gonna' tell you. I found out today. Which was why I wanted to stop by."

"Are you... still seeing her?"

"No. I told you I'm not. I don't know why she keeps calling me that," he explained, knowing she was referring to when Natalie called him baby.

He could hear Norma sigh and grew even more worried. This was new and he didn't want to ruin his chances with her. He got up from the seat and made his way to where she leaned against the wall.

"Look, I... I know this may complicate things, but honestly, I don't want this situation to get in the way of anything we may have going on here," he said sadly.

Norma could see his concern and tried to straighten up her face, nodding as she listened to him.

"Um, I know I have a little baggage now, but I think the more you get to know me, the more you'll see that I'm actually not that bad of a guy. I feel like I'm way out of my league going after you, but I've always liked a challenge if I'm being honest."

She smiled at him. "I would never consider your baby baggage. I think you're doing the right thing. But... do you think you should take time to focus on your newborn?"

"I mean yeah, but I still want to know you more too. Please don't make me choose..."

"I'm not trying to. I'm just trying to think of what's best."

"Norma, trust me. I'll show you I'm worth it alright?" He told her. He felt like she was trying to take a step back, but he didn't want that at all. He didn't care if it seemed selfish. Norma was too valuable to lose.

"Okay..." she replied and went to the kitchen to make them a plate of nachos. They sat at her dining table and Norma couldn't help but feel excited at the fact that she had company. Aaron would occasionally stop by for dinner with his husband, but it was rare.

"So I've got something to ask you," Norma announced. Alex gave her his attention after wiping his hands off with a napkin.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Friday night I know I got really wasted, and I don't remember a thing. Can you tell me what happened? Exactly... what happened. Every detail."

Alex squinted then nodded. "Well, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I just remember sitting at that table at the bar and that's it."

"Okay. I'm sorry, I really didn't know if it was in my authority to tell you to slow down on the drinks. Besides, I wanted you to have a good time..."

"Yeah, I'm responsible for that. It's nothing for you to apologize about."

"Alright. Well, after the bar, I took you back to your apartment. Um..." he looked into her eyes and chuckled nervously.

"Oh God, what did we do?"

"What? Nothing. Nothing like that. Not really. I think you wanted to... Or I mean, the alcohol made you think you wanted to. But we didn't do anything. I wouldn't dare take advantage of a woman."

"So... you took me home and helped me get to bed?"

"Yeah. You actually kissed me and... I stopped you and helped you change into your pjs. You fell asleep almost instantly and then I left."

"You changed my clothes..." she repeated.

"I'm sorry, I... I just didn't think those jeans and blouse you wore would be comfortable enough to sleep in. I know that's weird but... I don't know," Alex could feel himself sweat.

Norma eventually giggled, a sound that sounded so lovely to Alex. "I kept worrying and couldn't bring up the courage to ask. But ah, thank you so much for helping me then."

"Of course." There was awkward silence now, and Alex wasn't sure if it was because of the situation with Natalie and Alexandria or if it was because their date Friday night.

"Well, either way I had a great time. And it's nice having you here with me eating dinner at my apartment. I never really have any one over besides Aaron but he's married with his own life so..." Norma said.

"I like being in your company," Alex smiled. "By the way, these nachos are really good. What's your recipe?"

Norma laughed lightly and proceeded to answer Alex's question. They talked more for the rest of the night, but avoided conversing about Natalie and the baby. For now, they wanted to enjoy the good things.

* * *

**A/N: Omg, sorry for the wait! I'm back in school again and still working as well. Ugh! This is a short chapter, so sorry for that. I'm already writing the next one and MHCY will be updated soon too! Thanks for your support and love :)**


End file.
